


The Phantom Mishaps [Akira Kurusu/Reader]

by star_gaz3rs



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Chatlogs, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Group chat, Mutual Pining, POV Third Person, POV akira kurusu, Pining, Reader-Insert, Sibling AU, Spoilers, Teasing, Texting, akechi sibling, akira and futaba are adopted siblings, akira has red eyes, because I said so, chatfic, eventual angst, flustered akira kurusu, lots of teasing, reader is female, the teasing never ends, you are goro akechi's sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_gaz3rs/pseuds/star_gaz3rs
Summary: You: Do not add her into this group chat.Purrincess: Lighten up, Akira! It’ll be fun! And I wanna get to know her too!Hey! Listen!: Yeah, quit hogging her all to yourselfYou: I’m not hogging anyone.Hey! Listen!: Oh yeah? Then why can’t she join?Pothead: Do it!!! I love Akechi-chan!You: No.sans: too latesans has added ♡Cutie♡ to the group chatHe wasn’t supposed to have a crush on his nemesis’s sister. Then again, you weren’t supposed to be so irresistible, either.Told from the POV of Akira Kurusu
Relationships: Amamiya Ren (Persona Series)/Reader, Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakura Futaba, Kurusu Akira/Reader, Niijima Makoto/Okumura Haru, Persona 5 Protagonist/Reader, Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 24
Kudos: 157





	1. A New Challenger Approaches

**You have (1) message from ☆THE SQUAD** ☆

sans: hey guys

sans: i have an idea

You: ?

Lobster: Yes, Ryuji, what is it?

Bi-cycle: Ryuji, you better not be doing anything illegal.

Purrincess: Makoto, everything we do is illegal

Bi-cycle: ...true.

sans: no! its not like that

sans: i was thinkin we should add akechi to the group

Hey! Listen!: ewww, pancake weirdo? So not cool, skull face

Lobster: I would have to second Futaba’s statement. That is rather uncool, “skull face.”

sans: dont call me that!

sans: and im not talking about that one! 

Purrincess: Oh, you mean his sister?

Purrincess: That’s a great idea!

Bi-cycle: It would be nice to talk to Akechi-san more frequently.

Pothead: Oh, I love Akechi! She’s so sweet. Let’s add her right away!

sans: yeah, the one akira has the hots for ;)

You: Absolutely not.

sans: aw come on, youre no fun

Hey! Listen!: Ooo, you mean _that_ one? Sounds entertaining! 

Lobster: Ryuji, what are you talking about?

Hey! Listen!: Inari, please. It’s so obvious

Purrincess: It is pretty obvious. You’re lucky she’s so oblivious, Akira

Pothead: Aww! Young love! I love love :)

Bi-cycle: Haru, you’re so cute.

Pothead: Mako!!! ♡♡♡

sans: guys, keep the flirting to a minimum were trying to get akira a date

You: Do not add her into this group chat. 

Purrincess: Lighten up, Akira! It’ll be fun! And I wanna get to know her too!

Hey! Listen!: Yeah, quit hogging her all to yourself

You: I’m not hogging anyone.

Hey! Listen!: Oh yeah? Then why can’t she join?

Pothead: Do it!!! I love Akechi-chan!

You: No.

sans: too late

 **sans has added ♡Cutie** **♡ to the group chat**

Hey! Listen!: The tribe has spoken!

Purrincess: Hi, Akechi!

Pothead: Akechi-chan!!! Hello!!! :D

Lobster: Greetings, Akechi.

Bi-cycle: Welcome, Akechi-san.

sans: whats up, dude?

♡Cutie♡: Um, hello! 

♡Cutie♡: What... is this?

**You have created a new group chat**

**You have added (6) members to the group chat**

sans: wha- dude! you cant just start a new group chat without her!

You: I already did.

Purrincess: Akira! 

Pothead: >:(

Lobster: Akira, this is rather uncalled for.

 **You have (1) message from ☆THE SQUAD** ☆

**Ignore**

You: This is purely strategic. What if she finds out?

sans: that youre hopelessly in love with her?

Hey! Listen!: Gaaaah you two are otp goals! 

You: No, about the Phantom Thieves.

 **You have (3) messages from ☆THE SQUAD** ☆

**Ignore**

sans: nah its fine

sans: how would she know?

Pothead: Akira, you’re just overreacting! She won’t find out

Purrincess: We didn’t leave her any clues either. I mean, she left a comment on the phansite, it’s not like we talked to her directly

Bi-cycle: Ann is right. It should be okay as long as we covered our tracks.

 **You have (8) messages from ☆THE SQUAD** ☆

**Accept**

Hey! Listen!: It’s a group chat with the coolest people we know! Minus Inari

Lobster: That is rather rude, Futaba.

Hey! Listen!: >:P 

Purrincess: We wanted to get to know you more, so we added you to the group chat!

Pothead: Welcome Welcome Welcome! :D

♡Cutie♡: Oh okay, that’s awesome!

♡Cutie♡: Thank you for thinking of me!

♡Cutie♡: Also, I just wanted to thank all of you for saving me. 

sans: wait what?

Purrincess: What are you talking about?

♡Cutie♡: You know, as the Phantom Thieves

**You have (1) message from group chat**

**Accept**

sans: WHAT THE EFF

Purrincess: How?? Does??? She??? Know???

Pothead: This isn’t good!!! What if she tells her brother???

Akira: Yeah, about that.

Akira: She kind of sort of maybe didn’t post anything on the phan site.

 **You have (1) message from ☆THE SQUAD** ☆

**Ignore**

sans: DUDE!!!

sans: WHY WOULD YOU TELL HER???

 **You have (3) messages from ☆THE SQUAD** ☆

**Ignore**

Akira: I didn’t directly tell her. She figured it out herself.

Akira: She is Akechi’s sister after all.

 **You have (4) messages from ☆THE SQUAD** ☆

**Ignore**

Bi-cycle: We may have underestimated her. We’re in trouble now.

Hey! Listen!: Damn she’s smart!!! Gotta give props to the girl, no wonder you like her so much ;)

Lobster: Futaba, now is not the time for this.

sans: were all gonna die oh my god

Hey! Listen!: We’ll be fine!!! If I make her phone spontaneously combust, she won’t have any evidence it was us!

Bi-cycle: Futaba, do NOT make her phone explode.

Hey! Listen!: I’m kidding! She doesn’t have a Samsung anyways

sans: thats harsh

sans: but also

sans: were literally going to die 

**You have (8) messages from ☆THE SQUAD** ☆

**Ignore**

Purrincess: Oh my god, we’re not going to die! She’s a nice girl, I doubt she’ll tell her brother

Purrincess: Besides, she really likes Akira, ya know? Calling him by his first name and everything ;)

You: How do you know about that?

Purrincess: Check the group chat, dumby!

 **You have (10) messages from ☆THE SQUAD** ☆

**Accept**

♡Cutie♡: Oh but don’t worry!!! 

♡Cutie♡: I’m not going to tell anyone

♡Cutie♡: Your secret is safe with me!

Bi-cycle: Akechi-san, why do you think we’re the Phantom Thieves?

♡Cutie♡: Oh!

♡Cutie♡: I mean Akira asked me about four times whether or not those guys left me alone

♡Cutie♡: And it was pretty obvious they had had a change of heart, and I didn’t tell anyone else except Akira, so!

♡Cutie♡: He also invited me to that party? So I assumed his friends would be Phantom Thieves too!

Pothead: Awww, that’s so sweet of you!!! I’m glad those creeps finally let you be

Hey! Listen!: Haha yeah, we really kicked their asses

Bi-cycle: Futaba! 

Hey! Listen!: What? She already figured it out!

sans: yeah, way to blow our cover, _Akira_

sans: and you guys yell at me for being bad at secrets

You: I didn’t tell her anything. 

Hey! Listen!: Yeah but you weren’t exactly _secretive_ about your concern either

Purrincess: Aww that’s so adorable! I knew you were worried, but I didn’t think it was _that_ much

♡Cutie♡: Akira, you were worried about me?

You: A little.

Hey! Listen!: Liar liar liar! 

Hey! Listen!: He was up all night pacing! You should’ve seen Sojiro’s face when he yelled at him!

You: Shut up.

Hey! Listen!: >:D

Pothead: Oh my gosh, I didn’t know! I would have lent you some lavender if I knew you couldn’t sleep! I give some to Mako-chan all the time

Bi-cycle: Your lavender is quite lovely, but you know what’s even better?

Pothead: What?

Bi-cycle: You.

Pothead: :DDDD!!!!

sans: oh my god do you two ever stop flirting

sans: i mean come on ann and i arent like this all the time

Purrincess: Leave them be, dumbass, or I won’t kiss you for a week

Hey! Listen!: Ooo the panther has claws!

Lobster: Ann, that seems a bit harsh. 

Pothead: No don’t do that because of us!!!

sans: OKAY OKAY makoto you can flirt with her as much as you want

sans: speaking of relationships though

sans: ya know, everyone here is in a relationship except for akechi and akira ;)

♡Cutie♡: Oh, really? I had no idea! 

♡Cutie♡: Congratulations, everyone!

Pothead: Thank you!!! ♡♡♡

Bi-cycle: Yes, thank you for the kind words.

Purrincess: Akechi, why are you so sweet? It’s not fair!

Hey! Listen!: Yeah, girls aren’t supposed to be this perfect!

♡Cutie♡: I’m… sorry?

Purrincess: Ah, she’s apologizing! I feel bad now!

Pothead: You are so cuuute! 

Lobster: I have to admit, that is quite adorable.

sans: i know shes adorable, right Akira?

 **You** **have** **opened group chat**

You: That’s a low blow.

sans: haha yeah but you have to answer!

Hey! Listen!: I can’t believe I’m saying this, but skull face, you’re a genius! >:D

sans: i know

sans: also dont call me that

Hey! Listen!: never >:P

Lobster: Ryuji, I’m her partner and she still calls me “Inari.” It is impossible that she will ever stop calling you “skull face.”

sans: UGHHH

Purrincess: What’s the matter, skull face? ;)

sans: dont you start too cougar

Purrincess: Ryuji!

sans: kidding

sans: but Akira, you better answer before she gets upset 

You: I hate you.

sans: no you dont 

Hey! Listen!: This is pure gold!!! I’m definitely keeping this in my records >:D

 **You have opened** **☆THE SQUAD** ☆

You: Yeah, she’s pretty cute. 

♡Cutie♡: You guys! You’re gonna make me blush!

sans: see that “akira”? you made her blush

You: Knock it off.

Bi-cycle: Ryuji, you are insufferable sometimes.

sans: hey!

sans: stop insulting me with words i dont know the meaning of!

Lobster: Ryuji, it means you are unbearable. It is an adjective. 

Hey! Listen!: Inari, are you a walking dictionary?

Lobster: No, but I date you.

Hey! Listen!: Hey!

Hey! Listen!: Don't call me out like that!

♡Cutie♡: Haha, you guys are so funny!

♡Cutie♡: Are you always like this?

Purrincess: Yeah

Hey! Listen!: Of course >:D

sans: pretty much

Bi-cycle: Always.

Pothead: yup!!!

Lobster: Every day. 

You: Yes, they are. 

Hey! Listen!: Hey! What do you mean “they?” 

You: Take a wild guess. 

♡Cutie♡: Lol!

♡Cutie♡: Oh crap

You: ?

♡Cutie♡: My brother’s home, I gotta go

♡Cutie♡: Don’t worry though, I won’t tell Goro anything! Your secret’s safe with me :)

♡Cutie♡: Bye!

sans: akechi youre a saint

Purrincess: Bye Akechi!

Pothead: Bye Akechi-chan!!!

Lobster: Farewell.

Bi-cycle: Goodbye, Akechi-san.

You: See you at school.

 **You** **have** **opened group chat**

You: I hate all of you.

sans: you say that now but ill bet youll take it back once you two start smoochin

You: Shut up.

Hey! Listen!: Ooo skull face he’s blushing across the table!

Hey! Listen!: You totally got him flustered!

Purrincess: Hah! Not so confident now, are we?

Lobster: It seems even the master of flirting has a weakness.

Pothead: That is sooo cute! 

Bi-cycle: This reminds me a lot of us, Haru.

Pothead: :0 Oh my gosh Mako you’re right! They are just like us!

Pothead: True love is in the air♡

Akira looked up from his phone and glared at the smirking redhead across the booth. “Traitor,” he grumbled. Futaba’s smirk only grew wider.

“Oh, please. I’m only relaying the information to my partners in crime,” she replied, setting her phone down and leaning onto the table in front of her. “And if I remember correctly, didn’t you do the same thing to me and Inari?” She had a victorious look upon her face. Checkmate. “I warned you I would get you back, someday! That day has come!” 

Akira only hid his face in his arms. He should have never told Futaba anything. The sibling promise had been broken. Granted, he broke it too when it came to her and Yusuke, so this was probably just karma. Even so, karma had already hit him hard so many times, how much more could it put him through?

… He didn’t want to know the answer to that. Later at night, however, he couldn’t help but let his thoughts drift to you. 

Damn. He had fallen hard. Tomorrow was going to be a long school day.


	2. An "Emergency"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to be honest, I expected to never return to this story. After Christmas, depression and life issues hit me pretty hard and I’ve been in a writing rut ever since. However, after nearly 6 months of avoiding Ao3, I logged on again and saw all of the nice comments everyone had left me, and decided I couldn’t just end it there. I hope you all enjoy this next part, and I am so sorry it took so long.

Akira walked past the gates to Shujin Academy with a sigh. Normally he would be happy to see his friends, but after the events of last night, he knew it wouldn’t be as fun as usual. At least… not for him. 

“Akira! Hiii!” A familiar blonde called out as she rushed to catch up with him. “Have you seen Akechi yet?” She asked, a knowing grin on her face. Akira rolled his eyes and continued to walk, picking up his pace in an attempt to lose her. “Hey! Akira, slow down!” She yelped, sending a disapproving look his way.

“Hey there, lovebird!” A second blonde appeared on his other side. “And hey there, cutie,” he said with a wink towards his partner in crime.

“Good morning, Ryuji,” Ann replied with a smile. “I was just catching up with Akira,” she stated, acting as innocent as possible. 

“No you weren’t,” Akira shot back with a mock glare. 

“Hey, are you accusing my girlfriend of lying?” Ryuji retorted with a mischievous smile on his face. 

“Yes, I am,” Akira replied with a smirk in return. “She’s harassing me.” 

“Whoa there, for real? That’s a serious crime there,” Ryuji stated, following them into the classroom and leaning against Akira’s desk. “You know, if you ask me-”   
  
“I didn’t,” Akira cut in, grimacing as he set down his bag and unzipped it for the cat to hop out. He knew exactly what kind of response was coming.    
  
“ _ If you ask me _ ,” Ryuji repeated with a cheesy grin. “The only crime I’m seein’ here is a case of hopelessly devoted love to one Akechi-”

“Hey everyone!” A familiar sweet voice greeted Akira’s ears, cutting Ryuji off. Akira felt his heart drop into his stomach as you approached his desk. “Did I... hear my name?” you followed up, tilting your head slightly in curiosity.  _ Shit. _

“Oh! Uhhh, hello, Akechi!” Ann replied robotically, slipping into her usual acting persona. “We were just talking about, um, well, how nice it was to talk to you last night!” She offered an awkward smile in return, hoping her lie worked. Akira couldn’t help but groan. There was no way someone as smart as you was going to believe  _ that _ performance-

“That’s so sweet, Takamaki! Thank you so much! I had a lot of fun talking to you all too,” you replied with a sweet smile. Akira raised an eyebrow. He really needs to stop thinking people will assume the worst of him. What reason would you have to actually distrust them and what they said? The thought of you trusting them at face value brought a small grin to his face as he leaned back in his chair. 

“What are you grinnin’ about, Akira?” Ryuji asked with a teasing smirk. Instead of getting flustered, however, Akira offered a smirk of his own in response.

“That you just missed the last bell for class,” he replied casually as a familiar ring echoed throughout the room.

“Oh, crap! I gotta go, see ya guys!” Ryuji said, rushing to push himself off the desk and out of the classroom, Ann giggling as he went. You offered a goodbye wave as well as you made your way over to the opposite side of the room where your desk sat. Akira found himself watching you as you left, the small grin never leaving his face. Maybe today’s class would be more bearable than usual.

  
  
  


**You have (1) message from ☆THE SQUAD** ☆ 

sans: god, i cant believe the teach chewed me out for that long about being late   
  
sans: i thought she was gonna start class late with all of that talkin

Purrincess: Isn’t she used to it by now? I mean, you’re late almost every day. And if you’re not late, you’re skipping!   
  
sans: shut up   
  
Lobster: Ryuji, perhaps you should be more happy that it was nothing more than a talking to.   
  
sans: what’s that supposed ta mean?

Hey! Listen!: Inari’s talking about detention, skull face! Even I knew that!   
  
Bi-cycle: We cannot afford to be down a member at any time. Ryuji, you need to be more diligent in your punctuality.   
  
sans: im assumin you mean dont be late   
  
Bi-cycle: Yes.   
  
Pothead: Oh no, was Ryuji late again???   
  
Pothead: I thought we talked about this D:   
  
sans: i know i knoooow im sorry   
  
sans: next time i wont complain about it so much    
  
“Excuse me, Kawakami-sensei! I need to use the restroom, it’s an emergency!” Your sudden outburst pulled Akira out of the world on his phone as you stood up from your chair, cutting off the classmate attempting to ask a question. He raised an eyebrow at you as Kawakami granted your ‘request’ and you hurried out of the room, but turned his attention back to his phone as it went off once more.   
  
Bi-cycle: There shouldn’t be a next time.   
  
sans: we both know i cant promise that   
  
You: You deserved it after this morning.   
  
sans: hey!   
  
Hey! Listen!: Ooo, this morning? What’d you do, Ryuji? What dark secrets am I not aware of?   
  
sans: its nothing like that   
  
Purrincess: Futaba, I can tell you about it later. Now is not the best time.   
  
Hey! Listen!: Awww, what? Okaaay. You better tell me over snacks today though! I’m holding you to it!

♡Cutie ♡: What’s wrong?   
  
♡Cutie ♡: Is everyone okay?   
  
♡Cutie ♡: Did someone find out? Is anyone hurt?   
  
♡Cutie ♡: If you need a way to leave, there’s a back hallway in the training hall that leads to the alleyway. Do I need to go there right now?

sans: whoa whoa, chill out with the text spam there

sans: what are you talkin about?

♡Cutie ♡: Isn’t there an emergency?   
  
Purrincess: ...No?

♡Cutie ♡: But, you guys are texting in class   
  
Bi-cycle: ...You’re still in class?   
  
sans: uhhhh   
  
sans: maybe?   
  
Hey! Listen!: Oooo, busted! Should’ve claimed it was lunch break, skull face!    
  
Pothead: Akechi-chan, everything’s alright!!! I promise!!!   
  
Pothead: At least, I think so!!!   
  
Lobster: Akechi, there is no need to panic. Makoto, Haru, and myself are on lunch break right now, and Futaba doesn’t attend school. Ryuji is just breaking the rules once more.   
  
♡Cutie ♡: So… nothing’s wrong? Nothing happened?   
  
sans: nope

Purrincess: It’s all good!    
  
♡Cutie ♡: Oh. Okay   
  
♡Cutie ♡: Shouldn’t you be paying attention in class, though?   
  
sans: ...shouldnt you?

You: She ran to the bathroom.   
  
sans: damn, thats some dedication to not breaking the rules   
  
You: You should take a page out of her book.   
  
sans: hey! you’re texting too   
  
You: I’m also not failing Japanese   
  
Hey! Listen!: Ooo! Sick burn, Akira! It’s a K.O!

Lobster: It seems he “went for the throat,” or so the saying goes.

♡Cutie ♡: You guys are so funny!

♡Cutie ♡: Well, I should probably head back to class if everything’s alright then.

♡Cutie ♡: Stay off your phone, Sakamato!

sans: fiiiine

sans: i will… today

Bi-cycle: It should be every day.

sans: yeah not gonna happen

Akira tried to hide his smile from Kawakami as he tucked his phone back in his pocket. The door to the classroom opened, and he watched as you made your way back to your desk, slipping your phone into your bag. He focused his attention back onto the lecture, trying his best not to lull off into a nap. That certainly had been an… interesting class period. But your genuine concern for them? It was sweet. Akira groaned silently to himself. Yeah, there was no way he would be getting over you anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine knowing how to end a chapter. Could not be me. Anyways, once again, I hope you enjoyed it, and I’m so so sorry about the wait!

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I can’t believe you made it to the end! Thank you so much for reading! I tried my best to make sure the characters were accurate and authentic to their original selves. I don’t know how well that turned out, but hopefully it went okay. Yes, this is going to be a /reader insert between you, Goro Akechi’s sibling, and Akira Kurusu, leader of the mysterious Phantom Thieves. How will it all turn out? Who knows! Or at least, you don’t ;)
> 
> I don’t know how frequently I’ll be able to update, but I’m hoping for at least twice a month. We’ll see if I can stick to that once school starts up again. If you have any questions, let me know and I’ll do my best to answer them.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all have a Merry Christmas! I’ll see you next update!


End file.
